Making Friends
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Liam Rejeter has helped Ladybug and Cat Noir capture the Moth Miraculous. Now he wants to make friends with his classmates. He just never realized how difficult it would be.
1. Alya

AN: This series is a collection of (mostly) one-shots in which my Ladybug OC Liam Rejeter makes friends with the classmates. The series is set between my 'The Game is Up' and 'More Players Have Entered the Arena' fanfics. I just wanted to show how Liam interacts with every one of his classmates. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

Student 1: Alya

Miss Bustier was patiently waiting for her students to arrive for English. One by one, they arrived. First Max, the Sabrina, then the new kid, Liam. Miss Bustier was concerned about Liam.

"Is something wrong, Liam?"

Liam sighed. "I've been getting stared at by a lot of the students. I think it's because of the supervillain I fought. Some students are praising me for it, while others think I'm just as dangerous."

"Have you tried telling them about that fun side of yours?"

"I think it would be better to show them."

Miss Bustier smiled. "I think you'll fit in well. Made any friends yet?"

"Marinette and Adrien. Heck, Marinette's Aunt is engaged to my brother. They're both in their 30's anyway." Other students started arriving and the English lesson went fast.

At break time, Liam saw Marinette and Alya on the other side of the hall. He decided to talk to them and started walking over to them, but starting feeling like he was a target in a shooting gallery. He walked past some students and he heard 'There's the male Chloe' and other comments. He just kept walking to Alya and Marinette, reaching them. "Hey, Marinette! Hey... Alya, right?"

"Yeah," Alya answered. "I run the Ladyblog."

"Really?" Liam sounded enthusiastic. "Have you interviewed Ladybug about Hawk Moth's defeat?"

"I... Actually, I haven't. I'm hoping to get an interview with The Hornet. He seems like a different hero. He doesn't seem to see things in black and white, but in shades of gray. He doesn't just fight the bad guys, then wins. He plays with them. When Replay attacked, The Hornet tricked him, after you stuck it to him."

Liam hummed. "Is there anything you are wanting that doesn't have to do with superheroes? I mean I think you would make a great journalist, based on your interviews."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You know what? I'll make you a deal. If you go around and interview people and find out what they think of me, then interview me in response their opinions, then I'll convince the Hornet to agree to an interview with you. Is that a deal?"

Alya gasped, then stroked her chin thinking about Liam's offer. "Deal." Alya turned to Marinette. "Marinette, you're our witness."

The next break time, Alya kept her word. She asked many of her classmates about Liam.

"I actually can't say much about him," Max said. "He knows how to make people laugh, but that's all I know about him."

"With that race," Alix said. "Liam helped me get my energetic personality back. That race brought me to the best I've ever been, even though I challenged him. Unlike some, he stuck to the agreement we had, with..." Alix started sniggering. "With..." Alix began laughing. "Hilarious results."

"He seems to take no crap," Lila said. "And that's a good thing. His brother is a detective and he knows a thing or two about good cop, bad cop."

"So he made the class laugh," Ivan grunt. "But what else is good about him? He lost the fight with the villain, so he can't fight. He's rich, but how do we know he's not another Chloe Bourgeios?"

"Dude's a real daredevil," Kim said. "Diving off a bridge and fighting a supervillain? How many other teens have done that?"

"That bridge stunt was..." Mylene answered. "...Brilliant, but he could have gotten hurt. And with that fight with the villain, I'm scared that he'll beat you up if you push his buttons."

At the end of the day, Alya had enough for Liam and it was time to interview him. They sat in Marinette's home, with Liam on one side of the corner sofa and Alya on the other. Alya held her phone up to Liam.

"So Liam..." Alya started. "I've been interviewing a few students at our school and they've given their honest opinions about you. What would you say about them?"

Liam remained silent for about three seconds. "I'll start with what I hear most: That they don't know much about me. That is true. We can't judge people before we get to know them. I don't know many of the people you interviewed, but I really want to. I want to see who I get along with easily and who I could clash with."

"Interesting. Now about those who have judged you or at least implied their judgment. Lila Rossi said and I quote: 'He seems to take no crap, and that's a good thing'. Do you agree with her?"

"I do. I can tell when someone's trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Living with a detective, you're bound to pick up some tricks."

"She also believes you have got a good cop, bad cop thing."

"That's probably from playing LA Noire..." Liam had a shocked face. "You can edit that out, right?"

"No one's seeing this anyway. Now Mylene Harprele said that she's scared that if she were to push your buttons, you could put her in hospital."

Liam was quick to respond. "Absolutely not. I would never hit a woman. And I would only attack a man in self-defense."

"Now I'd like to discuss Alix Kubdel. She said that your race brought back her energetic side and that there were some hilarious events afterward." Alya laughed, and so did Liam.

"Yeah. I loved that race. But that energetic side, she says I brought it back. The way I see it, she never lost it. Plus, she challenged me."

"She said that as well. Is there any chance that you could... you know?" Liam was confused. Alya clicked her tongue and Liam knew what she was talking about.

"No! That's absurd! I'm trying to make friends, not get laid!"

"Whoa, calm down, Liam! I wasn't trying to suggest anything."

Liam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Alya. I don't know where that anger came from. I think we should leave it there." Liam stood up. "You kept your word. I'll see if I can get hold of the Hornet for you. He might want to increase his awareness." Liam walked towards the door. "And Alya? Thanks for showing me what people think."

* * *

Two days later, Alya was at home with her parents and sisters. They were having a duvet night watching a Majestia cartoon when there was a knocking on the balcony window. Alya's father, Otis got up and checked. He was surprised at what he saw.

"It's... The Hornet!" Otis stated. Everyone gasped. Otis opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Liam Rejeter sent me. He said Alya Cesaire wanted an interview with me. If it's a bad time, we can do it another day."

"Urm..." Alya staggered. "No, we can do it now. Outside."

"Not without me, young lady." Otis protested. Otis and Alya came outside. The Hornet and Alya sat on chairs placed outside, and Otis stood near his daughter.

Alya got out her phone and began her interview.

"Hey, peeps! Alya here and today we have an exclusive for you. After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Cat Noir have some relief but they believed they needed help as a new superhero arrived to find the supervillain and help the duo defeat him. That superhero is here right now, he is the Hornet. Hornet, thank you for this interview."

"My pleasure, Alya. It's great to meet the creator of the Ladyblog."

"Okay, Hornet. Let's start with your origins. Where did you come from?"

"I am Parisian. Never lived outside the city. As for my powers, I don't know where they come from. The object that gives me my powers was given to me, but I know not how the gifter acquired it."

"Interesting. Speaking of your powers, do you mind explaining them? We know you can fly like a bee."

"I'm actually meant to be wasp themed. But, my powers. There's the flight, then there's a sting attack with a codename. A yellow ball forms in my hand and when I touch someone with it, it paralyzes them for five minutes. There's actually an ability to charge the power by shouting the codename then waiting for the ball to turn orange. I was told to never let it go red because it becomes fatal and can kill. So of course, as soon as I could, I charged it till turned red and a failsafe kicked in. I ended up paralyzing myself."

Alya laughed. "Oh, that is hilarious. But at the same time, it sounds like you could cause some harm."

"Say you were me, Alya. You're surrounded by villains that want to kill you. Your only choices are to harm them, potentially to the point that they could be hospitalized, or let them kill you. The way I see it: it's all good as long as you don't kill."

"Ooh." Alya was a bit concerned about the Hornet's statement. "Try saying that when the criminal can never walk again."

"Who said I was fighting criminals? I'm talking about supervillains."

"Next subject. How did you find out where Hawk Moth was?"

"A tracker placed on Replay's Akuma." Before the Hornet could continue, his yellow antenna ears began glowing and beeping. He was being contacted.

 _"Hornet!"_ Ladybug's voice was heard. _"Runaway subway train. Need help!"_

"On my way!" The Hornet stood up. "We'll have to pick this up some other time." He climbed onto the balcony railing. "See you around, Alya." The Hornet leaned forward and fell off the railing, opening his wings and flying off, leaving Alya with a big grin over what she had found out.

"Thank You, Liam Rejeter!"


	2. Nino

The next morning, Liam, wearing his white and blue cotton tracksuit, selected his next target: Nino. Unfortunately, the whole class had to face Nanny McPhee, AKA Ms. Mendeleiev and her disgusting lesson spent dissecting animal organs. Liam could stomach the sight, it was the smell that proved the challenge. Rose had already shot out of the classroom to lose her breakfast, paying the price of a detention for leaving without permission.

After completing his lesson, Liam found Nino with Adrien on the staircase and seized his opportunity.

"Adrien, Nino!" Liam called out. "Sorry for interrupting you two."

"It's okay," Adrien responded.

"No problem, dude," Nino answered.

"First, I'd like to say sorry, Nino. For leaving you behind while we dealt with Gabriel Agreste."

"It's past now."

"Second, I heard you were aspiring to become a movie director."

"Yeah. We're just thinking about that. What would be a good idea for a movie? That can be done in a relatively small space?"

Liam thought up the first idea in his head. "A boy and girl go through hell. Arguments at home, domestic abuse, homelessness, drug addiction. They come through the darkness but she eventually passes and he's at his lowest. On her birthday, he's found hung." Liam looked at Adrien and Nino, whose mouths were unable to close.

"Where did THAT come from?!" Nino asked.

"I watch too many of my brother's movies."

"I think that's a bit dark," Adrien said. "But your intentions were good."

Liam thought for a second. "I'm gonna speak to Mr. Damocles about something. Any ideas who'll do what?"

"We need a script, lighting, make-up, sound design, score."

"Right, after I speak with Damocles, we'll talk about that. You may want to consult the class, I heard you made a movie before." Liam went off to the principal's office. Nino and Adrien watched him walk away.

"I don't like his ideas."

"He's probably trying to make friends with you," Adrien responded. "Did Alya tell you what he did for her?"

"Not yet."

"He promised her that if she asked people what they thought about him, then let him respond, then he would get her an interview with the Hornet. And he did! The interview's on the Ladyblog."

As Nino and Adrien kept talking, Liam made his way to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Liam walked in. "Ah, Master Rejeter. What can I do for you?"

"Please, just call me Liam. First, our science teacher wouldn't let Rose go to the bathroom, but Rose had been knocked sick by the organs we had to dissect. Poor girl nearly fainted! And the teacher gave her detention for leaving without permission."

"Thanks for notifying me. I'll tend to that matter."

"Thank You. Second, would it be possible to use the school as a location for filming?"

"Are you doing this for Nino Lahiffe, Liam?"

"Not just Nino, sir. There are other students in the class who could gain experience with their desired occupation if we make another film. Examples: Marinette Dupain-Cheng could show off her skills putting together costumes that are designed by Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Lila Rossi seems to be able to pull off convincing performances and best of all, you don't have to put a single penny into it. A part of making a movie is acquiring funds, isn't it? We'll all chip in. Heck, I can pay to use the school if that's what you want."

"You can do all of that?"

"Of course. My old school friends will be willing to help out. We did use to have a media after school club. They can get us the equipment."

"Hmmm. I approve your request, Liam. But I cannot allow the use of the school until after Christmas."

"That's actually a good thing, Mr. Damocles. It allows us time to get everything else together. Thank you so much. Good day, Sir."

"And a good day to you." Liam left Mr. Damocles' office and the bell rang. Time for PE. Liam ran down to get his PE bag out of his locker, then met Mr. D'Argencourt and his students outside. Nino, Max, Kim, Alix, and Rose.

"You're late, impudent." D'Argencourt scolded.

"Apologies, Mr. D'Argencourt. I was speaking to Principal Damocles about a project with Nino."

The students began mumbling, but Armand stopped them. "I hope you know that we're heading to the swimming center for a new Physical Regime provided by an assistant teacher."

"I'll be fine. Even if my right arm has some muscle damage."

D'Argencourt laughed at Liam's excuse. "Par le fer! And what proof do you have?"

The students and even D'Argencourt gasped when Liam took his jacket off and pulled his right shirt sleeve up, revealing the lasting scar from Hawk Moth stabbing him with his can. Of course, he couldn't tell them that. The scar was a crater on Liam's body, still red and bruising all around. It looked like water was ready to leak out onto the poor boy's arm. Liam pulled his sleeve back down and put his jacket back on. Upon seeing everyone's faces, Liam frowned in guilt. "I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

D'Argencourt regained his composure. "Okay, let's get going." Liam ran and jumped over the staircase. Nino spoke to Liam as they walked.

"You did NOT have that wound at the race, Dude. What on earth happened?"

Liam answered. "I mishandled my brother's musket gun and a pallet ricocheted into my arm."

"Surely, you can't swim with that exposed."

"I've got a full bodysuit. Hate the damn thing, but at least you won't see the wound. Switching subjects, Damocles said we can't use the school until after Christmas, but my brother will let us use the house, and I can call some people and get the equipment needed."

"Really? Oh, dude, thanks a lot!"

"It's no big deal. If I have the means to help people, is it not also my duty?"

"Ha! Sounds like something Ladybug would say." The students kept walking till they arrived at the swimming center. As they got changed, Liam started talking to himself in his head.

'Okay: Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya. Nathaniel and Alix need a bit more. Who should I help next?' Liam snapped his fingers at the realization of who he could befriend next. "Juleka!"


	3. Juleka

Hometime. Liam walked out of the school when...

"Liam!" The boy heard. He turned to see Marinette and Juleka. "You're not busy, are you?"

"No. Why?"

"Nino told me about a film he wants to do and has asked me to design some costumes. Could you help us model them?"

"Uh, sure. Wait, 'help _us_ '? Are others helping out?"

"Yeah. Nathaniel's drawn some concepts, Rose and Mylene are getting some materials for me. And Juleka?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell Liam what you're doing?"

"Oh, erm, you know. Er, I know, you know."

Liam gave a stupefied expression. "No, I don't know."

Marinette intervened. "She's helping with the after effects. Some of the costumes have to be worn down for the film."

"Alright. Would you like me to come over now?"

"Yes, please." Liam walked with Marinette and Juleka over to the bakery. When they got to Marinette's room, Marinette showed Liam and Juleka the designs that Nathaniel had done. Liam took notice of one in particular. A light brown leather jacket with red pockets, black zips, and patches on the shoulders, a pair of dark grey, faded jeans and black steel toe work boots. The leather jacket had a black cotton hooded jacket underneath with the hood pulled up.

"Now, this is good." A knock was heard on Marinette's trapdoor. Juleka opened it and saw Mylene and Rose. Mylene walked up with the bits and pieces Marinette needed. Juleka grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up, blushing with no notice from anyone... Except for Liam.

Later on, after the basic design was complete, Liam tried the jacket on. It fit him perfectly, but the jacket needed to be damaged for the movie.

"I don't want to damage this jacket." Marinette protested.

"Then what do we do?" Juleka asked.

"I'm going to make another jacket, then damage that one. Mylene, Rose, Liam, can you come with me to get more materials?" The four of them got ready to leave. "Are you coming, Juleka?"

"Erm, I I'll wait here," Juleka answered. Everyone left to go and buy more materials, but Tikki stayed behind to watch. Juleka was alone in Marinette's room. She went into her backpack and pulled out her phone, headphones and some cans of beer. Juleka was so focused on her belongings that she had quite a jump when the trapdoor opened and Liam popped his head in, spotting the cans. "Oh. He-Hello, Liam. I thought you'd gone with the girls."

"I had to come back." Liam held his arms out to show he was still wearing his jacket. He walked up and put the jacket back on the mannequin. "Plus Marinette told me she only needed Rose and Mylene." Liam pointed at the cans. "What drinks are those?"

"Just soda." Juleka lied. Liam walked over and took the cans out of Juleka's hand.

"Jack and Coke." Liam looked at Juleka face-to-face. "Is there something you want to say?"

Juleka sighed. "What's the point? You wouldn't understand. Rose is the only one who sees and hears me, but..."

"Juleka. I'm right here. I see you, I hear you, I can listen to you." Liam sat on Marinette's sofa. "Talk to me."

Juleka sat on Marinette's sofa and spoke. "It's about Rose. I don't know how to tell her, but..."

"You love her. In a romantic way."

"Yes. But she loves Prince Ali. And my mother is... a bit... opinionated about gays. If she was to find out that her own daughter was..."

"Can't you talk to Marinette about it?"

"I don't know."

Liam frowned. "What were you going to listen to?" Juleka showed Liam her phone. "What are these?"

"Love songs."

"You're in love." Liam pulled a can out of the rings. "Have a Lemmy." Juleka took the can. "What track?"

"Eight."

Liam looked at the playlist and scrolled to track eight. "Dear My Friend."

"I know. Sonic Unleashed."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a can too." Liam pulled another can out and put the rest in Juleka's backpack.

"It's kinda like Marinette and Adrien. It's why I keep quiet even around Rose." Juleka unplugged her headphones and played the song.

"I wish my grandad was here. He'd know what to tell you. Shame he's in the home."

The song's vocals started and Juleka began drinking her can. "I want this song at my funeral."

"I want Another One Bites the Dust." Juleka sniggered. "You're not what I expected."

"I'm not another Chloe Bourgeios?"

"You're not always trying to make people laugh, or the happiest person in the world. I honestly thought you and I were gonna be polar opposites."

"You never know who people really are. That's why you try to get to know them before you judge them."

"Yeah." Juleka and Liam kept drinking. "The school's having a little experiment in a week. Each class spends one night in the school with no teachers. You gonna join us?"

"Hell, Yeah." Liam and Juleka finished their cans, so Liam put them in the backpack and pulled two other cans out. The two drank again as the song finished and the next one played. The doors could be heard opening as the two finished their cans and Juleka paused the music. Liam hid the cans in Juleka's backpack and the trapdoor opened.

"What have you two been doing?" Marinette asked.

"Making friends." Juleka and Liam said. That was it for the day. Liam had no idea who to choose next...


	4. Kim

The next day, Liam, wearing his black fleece jacket and blue jeans, sat in Miss Bustier's classroom waiting for Literature to start. Kim walked in and walked to Liam's seat.

"Liam, right?" The jock asked.

"Yep. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I heard about what you did for Alya and Nino. Could you help me out?"

"What do you need?"

"Advice on getting a girl to like me."

Liam went straight-faced. "That depends on the girl."

Kim leaned in whispered in Liam's ear. "Chloe." Kim then stood up straight.

"Chloe?" Liam asked. Kim nodded. "I know the perfect bit of advice when it comes to making her like you." Kim smiled in glee. Then Liam gave his advice. "Choose someone else."

Kim frowned. "That's it?!"

"Face it, Kim. She only loves one boy. We know who that is, and we know he will never love her back. If she says she likes you, she's lying, hoping it'll make him jealous. She'll use you, Kim. Just like she used me to be able to belittle my friends." Liam clenched his fists. "Bitch got what she deserved." Kim backed away slowly, avoiding Liam for the rest of the day...


	5. Mylene

After scaring Kim with his anger, Liam attended filming for Nino's movie at the Agreste mansion. Gabriel allowed them to use the mansion as long as they didn't break anything. As Liam approached the front door, he heard Nino scolding someone.

"Again?!" Nino shouted. "Mylene, we're on the twentieth take, and you still can't get it right. Stay in character!" Liam opened the door and saw everyone. Nino was just stood over Mylene, Adrien, and a laid down, tied up Lila, who were the actors in the scene. Marinette was altering a costume, Alix was holding a clipboard, Juleka was holding a lighting reflector, Nathaniel holding a boom mic and Alya holding what looked like a script. Liam noticed someone to his right. A familiar looking, tan skinned girl. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pink radiation symbol in the center. On top of that, she wore a pink short sleeve jacket with blue sleeves. Her pants were blue along the right leg and pink along the left. Her shoes were white with pink laces and black soles. Her hair was black with pink, blue and red running down to the tips at her lower back.

Liam's jaw dropped. "Jessica?"

"Liam?" The two walked into each other's arms. "It's been so long. You look great."

"You look better! What a sight. Of course, the flamboyancy never attracted me."

"Blah, Blah, Blah. How've you been?"

"It's been great. I didn't expect everything so soon."

"That's my father for you. But I am concerned that _he_ is abusing those girls." Jessica pointed at Nino.

"Thanks. I'll handle it. Speak to you later?"

"It's a date." Jessica sniggered.

Liam walked over to his classmates. "Nino! Is that any way to speak to your actors?" Liam looked at Mylene, who was on the verge of crying. "Maybe the problem isn't that Mylene's isn't acting correctly, but that you're not directing her properly. You want to be the next Stephen Deeclay, but if you keep going like this, you'll become the next Richtung Furchtbar."

"Alright, genius. Got any ideas?"

"Let me try. Can I see the script?" Alya gave Liam the script. "What scene?"

"Mylene is supposed to give out a huge 'no' then shoot Adrien," Alya answered. "She's supposed to be rescuing Lila, but then the kidnapper, Adrien, finds her."

Liam nodded. "Right. Mylene, let's use our imagination. Close your eyes." Mylene closed her eyes. "Picture the Agreste Mansion."

"Okay," Mylene answered. "Right, I see it."

"Right, now imagine, that instead of trying to save Lila, you're trying to save someone you love."

"Dad?"

"Try it. When I tell you to open your eyes, aim your..." Liam saw the tennis ball launcher Mylene was using as a weapon. "...gun at me, and yell no. Can you do that?" Mylene nodded. "Right, now, open your eyes!"

Mylene opened her eyes and saw Liam. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mylene yelled and fired at him, sending a tennis ball into family jewels.

"Oof!" Liam groaned and fell to the floor. His classmates couldn't help but burst into laughter. Even Jessica was laughing.

"Oh my god, please tell me you got that on camera!" Alix asked.

"Yeah!" Nino answered. "Comedy gold!"

Mylene ran and knelt near Liam. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Liam answered in a really high pitched voice. Mylene was horrified.

"Have I done that?"

"No," Liam responded in his normal voice. "I just thought Nino could do with another laugh." Liam stood up. "Before I flip him off for directing you better than he did." Liam gave his right middle finger to Nino. "You see? If you want a certain mood with a character, it's best to try and get the actor in the same mood." Liam turned to Mylene. "I heard that your dad is Fred Harprele, the famous mime actor. I think he'd be proud of you."

"For what?"

"Giving a brilliant performance. You use your imagination like that, you'll be amazing. Assuming you're working with a knowledgeable director, of course."

Mylene hugged Liam. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the shoot went well. Nino was giving Mylene good direction and everyone was stunned.

"It's like she's a whole other person!" Marinette said.

"That is the whole concept of acting," Alya responded.

At the end of the shoot, Liam, Jessica, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette took the filming equipment into a van. Gabriel Agreste provided everyone with a bottle of soda. When the equipment was taken back, Alix opened her bottle and spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "I'd like to say congrats. To Liam, for helping Mylene find her acting ability and showing Nino how to be a good director, to Nino for directing Mylene, Lila and Adrien brilliantly, to Lila and Adrien for their performances. Finally, to Mylene..." Everyone was mute. "For shooting Liam in the balls." Everyone began laughing, except Liam.

"Okay, there is such a thing as wearing out a joke." The boy said, visibly annoyed.

"I thought you'd have the balls to take a joke like this. Oh, wait."

"Don't push it, Alix!" Liam was getting angry, influenced by his watch being infected with akumas.

"I guess you're not having kids now!"

Liam snapped and yelled out a secret. "I wasn't gonna have kids anyway, you suck me dry every time you're at ours." Everyone gasped, and Alix went red. In pure rage, she threw her bottle at Liam, but he ducked and the bottle hit Adrien... Just as Gabriel Agreste walked in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The fashion designer yelled. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT NOW!" Everyone ran. When Alix stopped, she leaned her back towards a wall, slipped down and began crying in her hands. It was at that moment, Liam knew. He fucked up...


	6. Alix Part 1

_Liam's House... Two hours after the Agreste Mansion incident..._

Liam spent the evening sat on the edge of his bed, tears streaming, horrified at what he had done. He knew that his anger was brought on by his watch, so he decided to take it off. But first, he had to call Ladybug and Cat Noir. He rang them using his watch, but neither answered. He left them a message.

"Hey, guys. I'm afraid I'm not coming out on patrol tonight. I've... really messed up. I need some time to think about how I can make this right. Oh, god. Where do I start? Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud. You managed before without me anyway. Okay? Okay, goodnight." Liam took his watch off and tossed it at the wall. Félix darted in.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're not normally this-!" Félix noticed Liam's tears. "What's wrong?"

Liam looked at his brother. "I've really screwed up, Félix." Félix sat on the bed next to his brother.

"Liam. What's happened?"

Liam sighed and wiped his tears. "You remember Alix?"

"The girl that you and that Nathaniel boy hang out with."

"Yeah. Well... We've been sleeping with each other."

Félix was shocked. "Come again?"

Liam's head shot up. "Is that a joke?"

"This isn't a joking matter, Liam! We never knew about this!"

"We kept it secret. Nights, when you were at the station and Bridgette was tackling fires. Even Nathaniel didn't know. But that's where I've screwed up. As a class, we were all at Adrien's mansion, making a film. I got humiliated by a classmate, and Alix kept rubbing it in and I snapped. I shouted about our private time right there in front of half of the class."

Félix froze. "You didn't!"

"I did. Out of anger. Brought on by that!" Liam pointed at the watch. "I'm not using that if I can't keep my anger under control. But more important things now. I need to make this right, but I don't know how."

"Start with the hardest thing."

"Beg Alix's forgiveness?"

"Close. You forgive yourself, then you try and put things right. But if I were you, I'd try and get some rest." Liam nodded. Félix got up and walked out. "And ask for Marinette's help. I know you like to handle your problems yourself, but sometimes it helps to have someone's support."

Liam smiled. "Thanks, brother."

"Anytime," Félix replied and closed the door. 'Please Liam, don't tell me she's pregnant...'

* * *

 _Alix's house... Half an hour after_ _Félix's talk with Liam..._

Alix had been skating around the block, trying to vent her anger towards Liam. Surprisingly, it worked... until she got home, where Sabrina was waiting for her.

"So, Alix?" Sabrina asked.

"What does Chloe want?" The skater asked in annoyance, acknowledging that Sabrina wasn't there of her own accord.

"Rumour has that there's more going on with you and Liam."

"And who started these rumors?"

"Kim."

Alix clenched her fists, her anger coming back.

"Well, he's gonna have a broken leg tomorrow. There's nothing going on."

Alix wasn't lying. There was no way she'd spend the night with Liam after what he'd done, but Sabrina didn't care. "Really? It's just Kim gave me a quote that says 'I'm not gonna have kids anyway, you suck me dry every time you're at ours' and he claims he's not the only one who heard that." Alix clenched her teeth harder with every passing word, knocking on the door so her father could let her in. "It's true, isn't it? You're Liam's mate, in more ways than one. Ooh, la la!"

Alix snapped. He turned and threw a hook at Sabrina, knocking her glasses off and sending her to the floor. Sabrina was terrified. She was now getting a black eye. Alix didn't stop there. She kicked Sabrina in the stomach and kept punching her. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT? TO BE HUMILIATED OVER YOUR PRIVATE ORDEALS WITH A BOY?! Oh, wait! YOU'RE SAVING YOURSELF FOR CHLOE!" Alix's front door opened and Mr. Kubdel witnessed what his daughter was doing.

"ALIX!" The curator shouted then pulled Alix away from Sabrina. Alix struggled as much as she could. "JALIL! GET OUT HERE!" Jalil soon appeared. "See to that girl! Alix, get inside NOW!" Mr. Kubdel turned towards the door and let Alix walk in. "We're gonna have a serious talk, young lady!" Then, he turned and helped Jalil with Sabrina. "You're Lieutenant Raincomprix's daughter! Sabrina, can you hear me?" Sabrina groaned in pain but gave a quick nod. "Okay, Sabrina. We're gonna try and get you up, okay?" Sabrina nodded and gave the Kubdels her arms. They slowly pulled her up, Sabrina wincing in pain. "Let's get you inside." They walked Sabrina inside and sat her on the sofa.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jalil asked.

"I I was harassing Alix over a recent secret," Sabrina asked. "I kept insulting her about it."

"Whatever you did doesn't justify what she's done. Actually, wait here." Jalil got up and went to Alix's room, but the door was closed. "Alix, get out here!" Jalil opened the door. "Come and see what you've-!" Jalil was cut off by the sight of Alix staring at her shaking, bloodied hands. The blood came from Alix's own hands, as Sabrina wasn't bleeding anywhere. Jalil was shocked but still needed Alix to see the damage she'd done. "You're right to be shaken. Come and see what you've done and apologize to this girl! And take those skates off!" Alix took the skates off, then walked out into the living room and saw Sabrina, covered by a blanket that Jalil had got her while Mr. Kubdel was phoning for Paramedics. Alix placed her hand over her mouth in horror.

"I." Alix whimpered. "I'm- I'M SO SORRY, SABRINA!" Alix looked at her hands, the placed them on her forehead and ran into the bathroom. All Jalil and Sabrina heard was retching and the toilet flushing, over and over. Eventually, the paramedics arrived, followed by Félix Rejeter and Roger Raincomprix in Roger's police car. The two of them got out and went inside.

"Sabrina?" Roger called out.

"Dad!" Sabrina answered. Roger knelt down and looked his daughter in her bruised eye.

"Did Alix do this to you?" Sabrina nodded. Roger growled.

"Dad, please don't be angry at her. I was bullying her because of her and Liam."

"What?" Roger, Jalil, and Mr. Kubdel asked in unified confusion. The paramedics took Sabrina to the hospital to x-ray her. Roger went with his daughter, leaving Félix to try and get the pieces together.

"I do need to get as clear a picture as possible," The detective said. "Is Alix here?"

"Yes," Jalil answered. "She's in the bathroom." Mr. Kubdel walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, not anticipating his daughter on the toilet seat holding a pregnancy test.

Mr. Kubdel froze in horror, then shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	7. Alix Part 2

Alix stood up too fast and knocked herself dizzy, but this didn't sway her father.

"Alix. Wh- who- we-? Just. What?! Was THIS the secret you and Liam had?"

Alix hung her head. "We've been sleeping with each other in secret." Mr. Kubdel took a step back.

"No. No, that's not what it is. You wouldn't be like that."

"Like what?" Alix changed her tune. "A slut?" Mr. Kubdel stayed silent. "You know what, dad? I am not a slut! I didn't go around necking on with the first boy I saw! Liam didn't want sex, he wanted to be my friend. The Hallowe'en party, he may have hijacked the music, but we all had a better time because of it. And I challenged him to a race that night. It was the first time I used my skates instead of the drumkit since... Timebreaker." Jalil sighed. "Here's a list of things Liam has done that has actually helped me. He inspired me to use my skates again, he fought an akuma villain on his own and showed me and everyone who saw it that we don't need to be scared of supervillains, he actually listened to me when I had no one to talk to, and finally, he agreed to have sex with me so that I could FINALLY feel another emotion other than anger, sadness, or depression. The only thing he's done to hurt me was shout about that last part because I kept embarrassing him over a joke that made him feel belittled!" Alix got her breath back. "You don't have to have to worry about becoming a grandad either." Alix showed her dad the test result. "It's negative."

Jalil intervened. "Alix, what would mom say?"

"YOU'RE asking ME?!" Alix power walked towards her brother. "I never even got the chance to play games her or watch a movie with her. I don't even know what caused her death! At least you got some years with her that you can remember. I have nothing! She's just..." Alix started tearing up. "She's just... a stranger." Alix fell to her knees and began crying. Jalil knelt down and hugged his little sister. "And I know that you've been troubled after Pharoah. But you could talk to dad about it at the Louvre. Who could I talk to? No one. Except for Liam." Alix let go of her brother and turned to where Félix was before, but he wasn't there. "Félix?" Félix walked back into the house.

"I went outside because I thought it would be awkward if I was just standing there the whole time," Félix responded.

"Can I speak to Liam?"

"He's currently at Marinette's, asking for her advice on how he can put things right." Félix sighed. "I'm sorry I have to do this Alix, but I haven't forgotten that you just beat up the daughter of a Police Lieutenant, and the Lieutenant certainly won't have forgotten."

Alix gulped. "I understand. I'm under arrest, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll speak to Sabrina's father on your behalf, but I'll have to get as big a picture as I can." Alix walked over to Félix and held her arms out so he could cuff them. "You're not going to run, so I'm not going to cuff you. But I think it would be better if your father came with us."

"Of course, sir." Mr. Kubdel answered. "Just let us lock up here." Félix and Alix got into the police car that Roger had left behind. Félix got in the driver's seat and Alix sat in the back seat behind him. Mr. Kubdel got into the car next to Alix. "Jalil, could you inform Liam about this?"

"No!" Alix exclaimed. "Liam didn't have anything to do with my assault on Sabrina."

"I think that he did," Félix replied. "But even so, he's MY brother. I'll inform him when we get to the station." Félix drove off to the station.

When they arrived, Félix escorted Alix inside. The station was havoc. Officers were flailing around the station and it was near impossible to hear. "Great stuff." Félix held Alix under his arm. "So you don't get knocked down and trampled on." Félix traversed the obstacle course with Alix and her father until they got to the chief's office. The chief had a rather distinguishable face. He had a grey flattop hairstyle, a grey stubble with black tips, baggy eyes, a right ear that had been cut, a long nose with a scar running across the bridge, but his distinctive feature was his eye color. His right eye was a sapphire blue, but his left eye was hazel. He wore a brown pinstriped coat and matching vest and pants, and a red tie. A grey fedora was laid on the chief's desk. He was looking out at the officers scrambling around.

"Looks like he walked from America in 1945," Alix joked. She stopped laughing soon enough.

"Reject!" The chief shouted. "Why have you brought this kid to the station?"

"She wants to sign up for the police force, why do you think I brought her?"

"Watch your mouth, Reject. What's she done?"

"I attacked Sabrina Raincomprix." Alix interrupted. The chief looked at her.

"Lieutenant Roger's daughter? You've messed up big, sunshine." The chief turned his face to Félix. "Put her in an interview room and I'll get someone to talk to her."

"Why can't Félix do the interview?" Mr. Kubdel asked.

"Becuase he is a Burglary Detective. Has a burglary been committed?"

"No."

"Then, let Reject solve a break-in. As a matter of fact, how did you know about the assault, Reject?" A policeman came in but waited until the conversation was over.

"I was driving around with Lieutenant Raincomprix when we were notified of an assault." The chief nodded, then spoke to the policeman.

"Take this girl and her father into the next available interview room." The policeman nodded and escorted Alix and her father away. The chief soon took a softer tone. "Roger told me on the radio that your son played a part in this."

"My son? Liam's my brother, sir."

"So he did play a part. Does he need bringing in?"

"I'm informing him of the situation, sir. He didn't actually take part in the offense, but he is responsible for that girl being angry enough to assault Miss Raincomprix. He'll feel responsible."

"A guilt complex." The chief sighed. "I really don't want to upset Roger, but we can't deal with an assault when we're all headless chickens because of a serial arsonist."

"I think that's higher than my desk, sir."

"It's below it. But I pray that your fiancee doesn't get hurt when tackling these. This son of a bitch is worse than Hawk Moth! At least Ladybug could repair any damage. I apologize for ranting, Detective."

"We all need to rant from time to time."

The chief cleared his throat. "Excuse me." The chief walked out and went into the interview room that Alix and her father were waiting in. They were both sat in chairs at a metal table. "I'm gonna be conducting the interview." The chief sat down on the opposite side. "Let's start with the name."

"Alix Kubdel," Alix answered.

As Alix was being interviewed, Félix placed a phone call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Liam, Alix is in trouble."

 _"How so?"_

"Sabrina riled her up over your exposed secret and Alix beat her up."

 _"I'm coming!"_

"You haven't done anything!"

 _"You JUST said Sabrina used the secret that I exposed to anger her! If I hadn't done that, this whole thing wouldn't have started!"_

"Alright, come down. Just, be careful. You may have humiliated her, but that's no excuse to go beat up someone. Don't get yourself in any more trouble than you need to."

 _"Okay. I'm using the unorthodox transport. Will you take it from me when I arrive?"_

"Okay."

Minutes later, The Hornet arrived in the alleyway next to the station. Félix met him and took the watch. Liam walked into the station but was not confronted with the rampage. Instead, he was met with Alix and her father.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"I'm being let off with a caution," Alix replied. "First offense and the chief said I showed deep regret. But my dad said he doesn't want us to do that anymore." Alix gulped. "Liam, I have to ask. Did you really want it? Or did you just say yes to make me-?"

"Stop." Liam held his hand out making the stop motion. "I did want it. I... I..." Alix prepared herself. "I love you, Alix. I care about you and whenever I see you at school, I see an amazing woman who doesn't take any crap from anyone. She does what she wants when she wants to." Liam started tearing up. "And those nights that you've come over to mine so distraught and not you... It breaks my heart." Alix started tearing up as well and the two hugged each other.

"We've both done wrong, Liam. I'm sorry for humiliating you like that."

"It's not as bad as the damage I've done. If I hadn't shouted that, Sabrina wouldn't have used it to anger you and this wouldn't have happened. Let's not forget that if Sabrina knows, Chloe knows. We haven't had the worst of it yet."

"We just have to keep our heads held high."

Liam pulled himself away. "So your dad knows everything?"

"Yes. It's a long time coming. Jalil even tried to use mom against me. I told him everything. You know, he's my blood brother but the only person who feels like a brother to me... is you."

"Urm was that before or after-?"

"Please don't make this any more awkward. I just need some time to sort my head out."

"We both do. Maybe it is best that we stay away from each other for a bit. Until this whole matter is resolved. Then hopefully, we can put this all behind us."

"I hope so too."

That night, Liam was on the couch playing games and Alix was watching her favorite movies. The two can't deny that they love each other, but they are certain that it's more familial love, which they never say because of the awkwardness... Their was still one thing that Alix had to solve and Liam decided to show compassion to: Sabrina.


	8. Sabrina

Liam went to school the next day, face gaunt and eyes baggy, expecting to have his ears burning. But, there was nothing. People just waved at him or never even saw him. He walked into class, where all his classmates were seated.

"You're late, Liam." Miss Bustier said. "What's the reason?"

"I had a bad time sleeping last night," Liam answered. 'Tried to stop a car theft then saved a cat from a tree. If I ever get a pet, I'm getting a dog.'

"You look like you were thrown into a washer then left there after too many cycles," Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Miss Bustier scowled.

"Thanks, Chloe," Liam responded. "I think that's gonna be the highest compliment I get all day." Liam walked up to his seat and thought about how he could help Sabrina. As he kept thinking, he noticed that Sabrina wasn't moving at all. 'She must be terrified of Alix.' The bell rang and Liam walked down to Sabrina, observed by Marinette. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Sabrina was silent, then slowly whispered. "You didn't do anything."

"I still feel responsible. I made Alix angry enough. Please don't be scared of her."

"That's... a bit difficult."

"Sabrina!" Chloe shouted. "What are you doing talking with that lowlife?"

"Go jack off to a fashion magazine!" Liam retaliated. Chloe walked off. "Sorry for that. I'm not gonna lie: I fail to see how you two became friends."

"It started when I first did Chloe's geography homework."

Liam was intrigued. "One last thing: What would you describe as a 'healthy friendship'?"

"Doing your friend's homework, helping them with their goal, sometimes doing it for them, forgiving them for hurting you even if they never apologized."

Liam hung his head and sighed in despair, but he raised his head with an idea. "Is Chloe your only friend?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to be your friend. Your real friend." Sabrina gasped but was unable to give an answer because...

"SABRINA!" Sabrina quickly got up and ran.

"Please think about it!" Liam begged.

At hometime, Liam was feeling better. What he didn't realize was that the feeling was Adrenaline that had been released. It started to wear off and Liam nearly collapsed at the school entrance. He found himself being held up by Sabrina, Alix, and Nathaniel. The three helped him down to sit on the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm exhausted," Liam answered. "Thanks for keeping me steady. All three of you. Not that I deserve it."

"We've been over this, Liam," Alix retaliated. "You made a mistake. Guess you didn't know, no one who was there has actually said anything. Chloe found out what Lila said at the Hallowe'en party and used Sabrina to try and upset us." Alix frowned and looked at Sabrina, observing her bruised eye. "I'm sorry for that. I really am."

"Well, you should be," Sabrina responded. "I only provoked you-"

"Can we all just please just try and move on from this?" Liam asked. "Have you thought about my offer, Sabrina?"

Sabrina was mute. 'If I say yes, Chloe will be mad, but he seems nice enough. He clearly feels guilty for his actions. Do I take that risk? If I lose Chloe and then mess up with Liam, I could be alone for the rest of my school years.' Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted by Chloe's limo driving off. "Chloe, wait!" Sabrina ran, but the limo was gone. At that moment, Félix pulled up.

"Where do you need to go?" Liam asked.

"Le Grand Paris."

Liam walked over to Félix and spoke to him, but Sabrina couldn't hear what he was saying. All she saw was Félix nodding, then Liam spoke.

"Hop in. We'll drop you off on the way home." Sabrina was in glee. She jogged over and got into the car, passenger back left. Liam turned to face Nathaniel and Alix. "See you later!" Alix and Nathaniel waved goodbye as Sabrina and Liam got into the back right seat and went off in the car. Félix drove to Le Grand Paris. On the way, Liam spoke to Sabrina. "You know you and Chloe can still be BFFs."

"What?"

"I asked to be your friend. I'm not saying Chloe shouldn't be your best friend. That's your choice. I'm saying she shouldn't be your ONLY friend."

"You mean you can have more than one friend?"

Liam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yeah, you can have more than one friend! Who said that you- You know what? Don't answer that."

"You really would like to be my friend?"

"Of course. I'll get to show you what a real friendship is. I heard Marinette already tried and failed."

"She did. Chloe and I were assigned a science project with her. Chloe said she couldn't do it because she needed to have her nails done, so I said Marinette and I would do the research and compile the information and Chloe could present. But Marinette said that wasn't fair."

"It wasn't. And getting nails done is no excuse. If Chloe was at a job and said that, she'd be fired." Félix pulled up at Le Grand Paris. "Well, here we are." Sabrina took her seatbelt off and got out.

"Yes. I'd like us to be friends."

Liam smiled. "Great!" Liam shook Sabrina's hand. "Goodbye, friend. See you tomorrow!" Sabrina closed the door and walked into the hotel. Félix drove home.

"You really think you can show her what real friend is?" Félix asked.

"I can try."

* * *

The next day, Liam returned to school. Final day before the weekend off, so he was feeling better. He started walking inside when...

"Liam!" Sabrina shouted. Liam turned around and Sabrina handed him a file.

"What's this?" The boy asked.

"All your homework. I did it all for you AND Chloe. I didn't have time to get my own done, though."

Liam gave a look of disappointment. "Really? That's... How can I return the favor?"

"You don't. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

* * *

In science, Ms. Mendeleiev silenced the students when the lesson began.

"Now, I've been looking through all of the homework assigned. Kim, this is the third time you've not submitted your work. On Monday, an hour of detention after school." Kim groaned. "Marinette, your work is a step up from previous submissions. Good job." Marinette smiled. "Sabrina..." Sabrina gulped. "Your work is one of the best you've ever done. I'm actually impressed." Sabrina was confused. "Liam, you're quickly making a big mark. I admit you're really clever. Keep it up." Liam nodded. "Max, same as always. Doing good. Same goes for the rest of you. Exactly what I was expecting from each of you." 'Which is not much. Shame you're gonna fail.'

* * *

At lunch break, Liam was in the line when Sabrina walked behind his shoulder.

"Liam, do you know what happened in Science?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I took the homework you did for me and told Ms. Mendeleiev that it was yours. I used my own work for my homework."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because friends may help each other with homework but they never do each other's homework."

Sabrina gasped. "Is this what friendship is like?"

"It's a part of it."

Sabrina spent the rest of the day in glee that she had more than one friend. She looked forward to seeing who else could be friends with her...


	9. Max

Liam was walking around the school after finishing his lunch when he saw someone in Miss Bustier's class.

"Max," Liam whispered to himself. Max was turned away, trying to hide that he was in the room. His arm movement implied that he was fiddling with something. Liam opened the door and walked in.

Max jumped and turned, dropping something on the floor. "Oh! Hello, Liam. You finished lunch early."

"What are you doing in here, Max? We're not allowed in the classrooms outside of the lesson time."

"Oh, I was just looking for some of my things." Liam began walking towards Max and saw what he dropped on the floor, pointing at it. "Oh. Urm, this is..." Max picked up the object. It had a propeller with a blue blade and a black shaft with white stripes on its head. It also had a transparent blue tactile sensor, a gray face with a button that has a blue heart engraved on it, a turquoise screen that could be a face, and two blue ear-like round sections on its sides that had a white outline and a musical symbol on the center of each ear. "Liam Rejeter, say hello to Markov!" Max opened 'Markov' and placed a CPU labeled Markov 1.2 inside of it. This caused 'Markov' to boot up and the turquoise screen generated two black dots and the propeller started spinning, allowing Markov

"Max?" Markov said. "What's going on?"

"Markov, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Liam Rejeter."

Liam's eyes observed the room. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello, Liam Rejeter!" The robot replied. "I am Markov, Max's best friend!"

"Well, I'm Liam Rejeter."

"I know a lot of Max's friends, Liam. Max showed me the photo of his classmates. You are not in it."

"Markov," Max explained. "That photo was taken before Liam joined our class. He is a very important person, for his father is the president of France."

"I see. It is very nice to meet you, Liam."

"Er, I'll be honest, Markov," Liam answered. "I'm a bit weirded out by this. It's something new. I mean, are you a robot?"

"Yes. But I am self-sustainable. Max created my base programs but I have been developing on my own."

"I think I can tell. You show emotion in your speech."

"I can show multiple emotions. I truly love Max."

"You two do seem like good friends."

"Best friends." Max corrected Liam. "But I don't think the rest of the class are ready to experience Markov yet."

"I understand. There are things that people keep secret until they're ready. I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thank you. Come on, Markov. You're in need of some repairs."

"Don't you want to play your game?" Markov asked. "I finally worked out all the bugs and the game could be ready for release by Spring."

"Markov, we can't use Ladybug or Cat Noir without obtaining permission from the people who own their likenesses."

Liam tilted his head up. "You're looking the owner's brother! He bought them shortly after I was born!"

"How?"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to over five thousand years old. He purchased all rights to them and a lot of other heroes over all their appearances. If I ask him, he may let you use them."

"Oh, thank you, Liam! Would you help us test out what's been done so far?"

"Sure! Where do we go?"

"Adrien's Mansion."

"Great Stuff! I'll head over there after I collect something from home! After school, of course!"

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion, Liam, Max, Kim, and Adrien were in Adrien's room testing Max's game. It was a 2D platforming game with Ladybug and Cat Noir as the main characters. The duo had been given some slight alterations. Ladybug's hair was in a bun and colored black, except for the hair in front of her ears, which was white. Her suit's feet were black up to her shins. Cat Noir was given furry forearms, ears and his eyes were changed from green to yellow. Liam, Kim, and Adrien played to test for technical issues while Max jotted down the issues they found.

"Ladybug's yo-yo attaches to points and keeps going till she lets go," Liam said.

"Got it," Max replied.

"Everytime Cat Noir hits someone, blood comes out," Adrien stated. "I don't think that would pass in a game for kids."

"I'll see if we can get that removed."

"Question, Max," Liam asked. "My brother also owns some other likenesses that you could use. Would you like to see them?"

"Such as?"

"Those heroes that showed up a few weeks ago. Minus Knightowl."

"They would be great to use but the idea is to keep it as Ladybug and Cat Noir. We're not even using any akuma villains. Nathaniel's creating some new ones."

"Oh, well." The game finished. "We're done already?"

"Yeah. At this rate, the game will be ready by spring!"

"Nice one! I'd like to pre-order."

"Me too!" Adrien added.

"Ditto!" Kim shouted. The four boys laughed.

"Can I just say thank you, Liam?" Max asked.

"Your very welcome, Max!" Liam replied. The teens kept playing the game, then switched to another one, then Liam pulled a game out of his backpack. "This game is rated M for mature but I've already completed it twice!" Liam showed the three the game. "LA Noire. Solve cases as a detective. Set in the 1940's and my favorite feature: you can set the game to play in black and white." The boys took interest and they spent most of the evening playing games. Eventually, Max and Kim were ready to leave. Adrien saw them out but Liam had fallen asleep.

"Bye guys!" Adrien shouted.

"See ya!" Max and Kim shouted back. Adrien closed the door and went to check on Liam. When he got back into his room, Liam was gone and the window was open. Plagg emerged.

"He's a sneaky one, isn't he?" The kwami joked.

"Yeah," Adrien replied. "Real sneaky..."


	10. Nathaniel

The Hornet flew over the streets of Paris, taking in the beauty of his city at night.

"So beautiful..." He said out loud.

 _"Central, we have a two-eleven in progress at the Louvre museum."_ The police scanner inside his antennas stated. _"No alarms have been triggered. A woman claims she saw lights coming from inside."_

"They're playing my song!" The Hornet flew to the Louvre. He entered through an entrance created by the robbers. "Where are you, you sons of bitches?" The Hornet stuck to the wall hidden in shadows. He eventually found the burglars, wearing army uniforms, wielding silenced pistols, trying break the bars into the hallway that held the Mona Lisa.

"How are things going here?" One robber said.

"Progressing," The robber kneeling to break the bars answered. The bars broke. "We're in!"

"Great! Where's the one who disabled the alarm?"

"Boss said when he was done, I should take him out. One less share, right?"

"Funny. She told me something similar." The first robber aimed his gun at the second robber.

"No!"

Before the trigger could be pulled, the first robber was knocked to the floor and unconscious by the Hornet. He then grabbed the second robber and headbutted him, knocking him out.

"I heard fighting!" An echo shouted. "This way!" The Hornet jumped up into the shadows. Three more robbers appeared.

"Time to put Knightowl's training to the test," The Hornet said to himself. He fell down and landed on one of the robbers. The other two started firing in panic. The Hornet dashed to them and smashed their heads together, knocking them unconscious. "Think that's all of them." Police sirens could be heard from outside. "My work here is done."

The Hornet snuck out and flew back home. He suddenly felt a sharp sting on his back. He reached his home and flew into his bedroom window.

"Please be asleep. Please be asleep. Please be asleep." The Hornet walked out of his bedroom and looked into Félix and Bridgette's bedroom. Neither were in bed. "Guess they're out. Phew!" The Hornet walked back to his bedroom and tapped his right wrist, removing his costume and transforming back into Liam Rejeter. He took the watch off, opened his mini-fridge and grabbed a can of orangeade. Closing the mini-fridge, he switched a lamp on that was on a desk with his laptop and then felt the sting again. "One of the robbers musta got a lucky shot." Liam turned around and froze in horror. Sat on his bed, looking right at him, jaw-dropped, was his friend and classmate, Nathaniel.

The two were in silence for thirty seconds until Nathaniel spoke. "Yy-yy-yo-yo-you're the Hornet!"

Liam was quick to react. "No, I'm not!"

"You just removed the costume!"

"I was cosplaying!"

"You checked to see if your brother was asleep!"

"He has an erratic sleeping pattern!"

"And you just said one of the robbers got a lucky shot!" Liam began panting and having trouble breathing. "Liam? Liam!" Nathaniel stood up and shook Liam.

Liam snapped out of his funk. "Oh my god. Nath, I... I..."

"Calm down. One thing at a time. I don't think you'll be able to get much rest if you've still got a bullet in you. Where's the wound?"

"If I'm wounded, there'll be blood! There's a clue."

"Calm down, smartass!" Nathaniel looked around and saw blood on Liam's shoulder. "No exit point. The bullet's still in there."

"There's a first aid kit in the drawer near Félix and Bridgette's bed. Bandages and forceps." Nathaniel ran into the bedroom and grabbed the first aid kit, he came back into Liam's room and the two sat on Liam's bed. Nathaniel opened the kit and took out bandages and a pair of forceps. He placed a towel over Liam's quilt.

"So you don't get any blood on the quilt," Nathaniel explained. He took the forceps and then a deep breath. He then slowly put the forceps in and gripped the bullet, slowly pulling it out to reduce the pain. Liam winced and groaned. When the bullet was out, Nathaniel applied some disinfectant onto a square of cotton. He then placed the square over Liam's wound.

"OOOOWWWW!" Liam screamed.

"Sorry!"

"You're helping me, don't worry." Nathaniel started bandaging the shoulder, wrapping around Liam's armpit. When he was done, he used a safety pin to keep the bandaging in place.

"There we go."

"Thank you, Nathaniel!"

"Let's clean this up." Liam put the bullet down the bathroom sink and the first aid kit back into the drawer then went back into his room. Nathaniel put the towel into a laundry bag inside Liam's room. When they were done, Liam and Nathaniel stood in the middle of Liam's room. "What now?"

"I... need to..." Nathaniel tackled Liam and pinned him to the wall. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

"You're about to say you need to kill me, aren't you?"

Liam was horrified. "What?! No! Just..." Nathaniel placed more pressure on Liam to keep him pinned. "Nath, I'm not gonna kill you! I swear! I don't kill anyone, okay?" Nathaniel slowly loosened his grip and Liam caught his second wind.

"So what are you going to do to me?"

Liam walked over to his desk and grabbed a strange rod with a red tip. "Alter your memory."

"So if I see you flying through the air, I won't know it's you?"

"Afraid so." Liam powered the device.

"Must be sad. Having to keep a huge secret from anyone you could care for. But I guess that's the cost of being a superhero." Liam's device was powered up but he didn't press the button to alter Nathaniel's memory. Instead, he switched it off and put it back on the desk. "Did I say something?"

"If you can promise me that this stays between us..." Liam said. "No, actually... my brother and his girlfriend. They know as well."

"How?"

"They gave me the watch. If you can keep these secrets, I... huh. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to."

Liam smiled. "Thank you, Nathaniel."

"No problem. Just don't get shot ever again."

The two quietly chuckled at the crazy situation...


	11. Lila

AN: I've decided that this will be the final Chapter of Making Friends because I'm currently planning more stories and I keep forgetting about this one. I hope you have enjoyed this series. If you have tell me what you enjoyed in reviews. Thank You for reading and I'll see you all later!

* * *

The class were taking their lunch break in the cafeteria. Liam was sliding his tray along the line. "Can I get a blueberry muffin, please?"

"Just take it, Liam." Lila said. "You don't need to ask for it."

"Manners cost nothing, Lila."

"Says the guy who humiliated a girl because she wounded his ego!"

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

The two slid along the line for drinks. "Not till I stop breathing!"

"Naturally." Liam and Lila picked their drinks and walked over to a table but before they could sit down, Lila bumped into a short blonde girl wearing a grey jumper over a white shirt and black tie, a grey skirt, black tights, and black shoes. Their trays flew into the air and their drinks spilled over them. Food fell to the floor and Liam slipped, throwing his tray up in the air, falling backwards and hitting the back of his head on the side of a table, causing him to black out.

"Watch where you're going, American!" Lila shouted as she pushed the girl away. The girl shoved Lila back and then. POW! Lila punched the girl in the face, triggering a full fist fight. The girl charged at Lila and pushed her to the floor. The girl was about to break Lila's jaw when some teachers arrived and rapidly pulled her away.

"Dana Clinton!" Mr. Damocles shouted. "Lila Rossi! My office, NOW!" Lila and Dana got up and walked away. Lila noticed a golden butterfly brooch had fallen off of Dana's jumper. She picked it up before she stood up to walk out. Damocles stayed for a minute as he keeled down to examine Liam. "Liam, can you hear me?" Liam slowly woke up, groaning in pain. He saw Damocles lurking over him.

"I hope you didn't kiss me, Damocles!" Liam joked, before passing out again.

* * *

Liam woke up in the nurses office. The pain from his head hit him like a baseball. He reached hid hand round to his wound and then moved it back to see that he had blood on his hand. The nurse walked in.

"You hit your head hard." She said.

"I can feel it." Liam replied.

The nurse examined the wound. "A little bleeding. Just a cut, though. I'll clean the wound and put an ice pack on it. Have you been feeling any other symptoms?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. What happened?"

"Two students bumped into each other and in the chaos, you slipped on some milk and... well, I won't mention what the girls did but you woke up and Principal Damocles that you hoped he didn't kiss you."

Liam gasped. "I didn't!"

"You did!"

Liam was gobsmacked. "I'm gonna have to apologize." At that moment, Dana walked in. "Are you okay?" Dana looked at Liam and nodded. Tears were running down Dana's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dana took a pen and a stick-it note and wrote on it. She handed it to Liam. Liam read it. _My brooch is gone and I think Lila took it. I need it back._ "Must be a special brooch." Dana wrote another note and Liam read it. _My dad gave it to me before he died._ "Oh... I'm, uh, so sorry." Dana wrote another. _Not your fault. Please get it back. I go back to America tomorrow._

"I'll speak to Lila. If she took it, she won't keep it." Dana hugged Liam. "My pleasure. I assume that was a Thank You." Dana nodded.

* * *

Liam had now left the school for the day and was waiting for Bridgette to pick him up. He examined his wallet and found that his money had been stolen. "I swear, if it was you, you little-!"

"You've been robbed too?!" Alix shouted.

Liam turned around. "One thousand euros, gone!"

"Looks like my watch has been nicked, too!"

"A girl told me that her brooch had gone missing. She's accusing Lila."

"Either her or Chloe." Alix said as Bridgette pulled up. "You check Chloe, I'll check Lila." Liam got in the car.

"Ready to go home, Liam?" Bridgette asked.

"Not yet. I need to go to Lila Rossi's home. I got the address." Bridgette drove off.

* * *

The two pulled up at Lila's address. "Bit of a dump, this place." Bridgette commented.

"I'll deal with this." Liam got out and knocked on the door. After 10 seconds, a woman opened. "Sorry to disturb you, madame. Is this the address of Lila Rossi?"

"What do you want with my daughter?" The woman responded.

"She's been accused of stealing a gold butterfly brooch, a very unique pocket watch and a thousand euros."

Lila's mother groaned. "Lila Rossi, you get your hide here NOW!" Lila slowly walked down the stairs and grew scared when she saw Liam.

"Oh, no!" She whispered.

"I just want back what you stole, Lila. I'll forget all about it." Lila went back upstairs and brought down what she'd stolen. She gave Liam everything.

"I'm sorry, Liam." She began to cry.

"Lila!" A man called out, before coughing extensively. "Please tell me you didn't steal anything!"

"I couldn't let you suffer, padre!" Lila defended herself before turning back to Liam. "Now you know!" Lila went back upstairs, balling, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry for that." Lila's mother said.

"Madame..." Liam made a quick decision. "The brooch and watch belong to other students at our school but the money is mine. I don't mean to insult you if that is what I do but..." Liam handed back the money. "Take it. I'm the President's son, I can survive without it."

"Oh!" Lila's mother was now scared. "Th-Thank You, young man."

"No problem. Forgive me for preaching, but did someone set you up in this place?"

"We were re-homed here, ordered by Mayor Bourgeois. We're cold most nights and we've no hot water."

"Thanks, Madame." Liam went back to Bridgette's car. "Time to visit the fat man himself."

* * *

At the Mayor's office, Liam was storming through the corridor. "Don't even knock, kick it in!" Liam said to himself. And that's what he did. He booted the doors almost clean off their hinges. "Bourgeois!" Mayor Bourgeois screamed in panic. "Chloe's demands stop here!" The Mayor hid under his desk. "A 54-year-old scared of a boy just over a quarter of his age. What did Audrey see in you? Back on topic, you're gonna give Lila Rossi and her family a home that they actually feel safe in! And provide them with free heating and water for six months!"

"I-I-I-I can't do that!" The Mayor protested. "There has to be equal water and heating bills for-!"

"Spare me the rules! You broke them to hurt that family, you're gonna break them to heal them. You see, Andrew-"

"It's André."

"Zip it!" André cowered at Liam's scorns. "I can be even worse than Chloe if you really rile me up. I don't even need an akuma to kick your butt. Get them moved to somewhere safe. Unlike Chloe, I ain't afraid to get my hands dirty!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get them moved, but the father needs medical treatment for Tuberculosis!"

"I'll sort that out AND pay for those six months water and heat as long as you make good on re-housing them. You do not want me to come back here!"

"I will! I will!"

"Cool!" Liam's mood changed drastically. "Then we're done. Thank You for that, sir. Keeping making Paris great!" Liam walked out. André sniffed and realized he needed to change his trousers...

* * *

At Charles de Gaulle Airport the next day, Dana was waiting anxiously in a seating area. All of the sudden, amongst the crowd emerged Liam. Dana stood up as he reached her. "Is this your father's brooch?" Liam showed the brooch to Dana, who slowly took it and then jumped into a hug with Liam. The next thing is what really took Liam by surprise.

"Thank you." Dana said quietly.

Liam just returned the hug. "You're welcome." Liam let go. "You know, I didn't get your name."

"Dana Clinton. My father was Noel Clinton."

 _"All passengers for flight 157 to New York City. The plane is ready to board."_

"See you around, Dana." Liam smiled.

"Might be sooner that you think!" A male voice said behind Liam. Liam turned to see an 18-year-old male with curly auburn hair with a short beard. Liam froze as the man walked past him and took Dana's hand. "Ready to go home?" The man and Dana walked through the terminal to board, Dana turning to wave at Liam as she escaped sight...

* * *

The Hornet landed on the school's roof after leaving the airport and changed back into Liam. He managed to climb down into Miss Bustier's classroom. He closed the window and turned only for Lila to face him.

"I can't thank you enough, Liam!" She said. "I owe you."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "No, you don't."


End file.
